The present invention relates generally to a drain coupling. More specifically, the invention is directed to a drain coupling having, among other things, an improved valve.
The present invention is directed to a drain coupling having a male coupling half that replaces an oil pan plug of an internal combustion engine. The male coupling half mates with a female coupling half to allow the oil pan to be quickly and efficiently drained.
An example of a prior art drain coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,894 (Laipply et al.). In the Laipply et al. patent, the drain coupling includes, among other things, a tubular valve that is axially reciprocally mounted within the passage of the body of the male coupling half in order to regulate flow of fluid through the passage. It has been found that there is a need for an improved valve. The present invention satisfies this need.